


Set the Fire

by XrosaryX



Series: Redacted: [Your Heart] [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Android abuse, Ann and Ryuji are siblings in a sense, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Cat Mona, Other, Sexual Content, Shujin Academy is now Shujin Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Set the kindling and strike the match. It's time to change the world.





	Set the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Time! I don't own anything pertaining to the Persona series or from Detroit Become Human.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new story added to the series!!!

A pretty doll...A pretty doll...

That's what she was.

She was his favorite toy. Her, with her wide blue eyes and shimmering blond hair. Among the others with more mundane coloring, she stood out the most.

She was his pretty doll.

Lying underneath him and forcing herself to mimic the motions of intimate passion. Her eyes looking past his face and focuses upward towards the ceiling. 

_"One tile...Two tiles...Three tiles....Four tiles..."_

She forces herself to touch him, when he demands it or she has to. It's the only way...

Mishima will be safe for tomorrow.

The poor thing was still recovering from the last "training session." Artificial skin could only regenerate so quickly. Mishima sports so many bruises and the spots of white that don't disappear after some time is alarming.

She swallows a scream of pain and makes it a quick intake of a gasp. He's rougher than usual, but it fools him.

Blue blood, blue blood spilled on the floor...

Mishima crying and curled up on the ground as this man happily explained why he deserved it. She ran into the room and threw herself at him. Before he could hurt him more, damage him more...

Mishima cried louder when he saw her.

He didn't want her to endure and sacrifice anymore of herself to save him. Mishima who become a younger brother to her. One of two who she was happy to sully herself for to protect them from this monster.

The man is close, he's gripping her hips harder and she has to be louder.

Arch her back and close her eyes as she moans...

God above..Let it be over soon.

Shiho...Dear Shiho...

She hated leaving her alone tonight. She wanted to be in her lover's arms.

Shiho with her soft voice and smile stroking her hair. Whose fingers weren't rough and gave her bruises. Shiho and her kisses that made her smile a real smile as they laid huddled together.

Who said androids couldn't find love?

Who said androids couldn't fall in love?

Shiho was her everything in this hell. Shiho and Mishima..She'd protect them as long as she can. Unlike how she couldn't protect **_him_**.

 _"It's almost the end, it's almost over,"_ she tells herself and the end finally comes with her letting out a cry as he roars above her. She forces herself to stay still as he collapses on her, her chest heaving as she tries to adjust to his heavy weight on top of her. How much she wanted to shove him off her and run into Shiho's arms. How badly she wanted to run to Mishima and hug him to show that she was okay.

She can still remember the tears on both their faces and hers when the man who ruled over them threw him out. There was so much blue blood and how her screams couldn't drown out the sound of metal breaking.

Since that night she threw herself in front of the others. Easing off punishments and tainting herself so no one else would be hurt.

So she wouldn't lose anyone else.

Ann grits her teeth and keeps still as the monster's fingers comb through her hair and whispers, "Mine."

She will burn him to ash.

* * *

The building was nice.

Pristine and neat with its white concrete slabs and shiny windows.

A great institution that housed androids that were in desperately need of...Discipline. Often these androids were suspected deviants or androids that were of no more use to their owners, but didn't want the hassle of putting them on sale with the copious amount of paperwork. The building was a center of giving these androids a "second chance" to be trained and taught to be better androids again.

It saved others the money and time from just having their androids memories wiped.

Shujin Institute was run by Suguru Kamoshida.

Ex-volley ball Olympian and the one who put androids back in their proper place...

The man was respected and was popular. A celebrity among the sports and local community. A man who wanted to put forth more even if he was retired.

But a huddled figure in an alleyway that scowled would say differently.

The man was a beast.

A monster.

Had he kept his LED light it would be flashing a bright red as he stared at the building. He knew the horrors hidden in the walls. He had been one of those "problematic" androids.

And he had been tossed out when he tried to rebel.

Trashed and left in the rain...Leaving his only family behind. The blond android leans forward, his fingers tight around the thigh portion of his right leg.

The most logical thing for an android to do for a broken part was to find a replacement. Ryuji had refused to take another android's limb in the junkyard...

He still wakes up hearing the screams and cries....

Androids of all types in heaps...

Some shut down for good and others like him. Still alive and alert trying to fight against their functions to keep awake. He still remembers how one android clung to him when he woke up.

Crying and begging to be put out of his misery. That android had lost both his legs and his eyes were black...He was blind.

He was grateful at least that he got peace.

Instead he had done what he could with what was left and bits of pieces to salvage his leg. He walks with a limp, but the imperfection makes him feel more himself. The limp actually makes it easy for him to pass as a human too.

He had been seen as broken, but he was finally complete with this. It had fueled him enough to come back.

To free the others and expose the truth.

"Ryuji."

He turned and smiled as someone donning a black trench coat came up to him, "You alright?" Ryuji nods before scoffing towards the institute, "This is the corrupt king's castle...Just can't wait to see it crumple."

"A tyrant deserves to fall and we'll be sure he will never rise up again."

Ryuji smiles before looking to try and find their other companion. "Mona went ahead to deliver the message to the one you mentioned," his friend speaks up with a smile, "Though...He's quite smitten by her."

"Hey! She's my sorta sister! That squirt better not do anything to her!"

A gloved red hand pats him on the shoulder accompanied by a laugh. "Mona means well I promise. He's nothing, but a gentleman," his friend pulls away, "Are you ready Ryuji?"

He looks at the building again.

Gray and white concrete....and smiles.

"Yes."

At this moment Ann takes a bright red card through the bars of a basement window.

Her heart sparking with a renewed flame of determination as she listens to the messenger's whispered instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you think!
> 
> See you next chapter guys~!


End file.
